


A Bit of Light in the Dark

by angel4books32



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Book Lover, F/M, Female Reader, I don't know how to do this (Joke), New Writer, No Smut, No girly girls, Powerful Reader, Smuttless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel4books32/pseuds/angel4books32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Your Full Name) was kicked out of her home at the age of twelve and has been traveling ever since. Eight years later, she stops at a bar and is approached by a man with gorgeous blue eyes and a sister with amazing powers. (F/N) is an energy source, she shoots energy balls, creates force fields, and energy does not affect her. And did she forget to mention that her eyes change color to purple when she uses her powers. Oh boy. Chaos is sure to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Girl With The Purple Eyes

(F/N) Pov

1954

"Get out of my house! You are not my daughter!" My mother was screaming her head off and I was in tears. I was after all only twelve years old and my mother was saying that I was not her daughter. It was just after the accident and my mother was disowning me. I ran into my room and grabbed my backpack. I threw in a few changes of clothes, my wallet with a few hundred dollars, brush, toiletries, an extra jacket, Pj's then headed towards the door before coming back and grabbing my suitcase. I opened it and stuffed my favorite books in it before zipping it and bringing it with me. Once I stepped out of the room, my mothers yelling hit me like a wall.

"You do not belong in this house! Never speak to my family again! You are a monster! A freak!" I left the house behind and walked the neighborhood until I made it to a nice little alley where no one could see me. I powered up my phone and called a taxi. 

"You want your money, don't ask questions. Just take me to the airport." I said once it pulled up. I wanted as far away from this place as possible. Once there, I stole a ticket to the UK by bumping into someone. I got on the plane with the excuse of 'my parents were waiting for me there.' I watched through the window how the ground got farther and farther away. 

*****

1962

Hard to believe that eight years have gone by. At least I didn't have to finish school, I know the small things I need to know. Like a bit of history, how to give proper tips, that sort of thing. I learned how to control my powers which was no easy feat. Although my eyes still flashed purple without my knowing but I still know when they do turn purple. 

I was at a bar with a book. It was one of the more quiet ones that was near my shitty old crappy motel room. I was drinking a cola and had just finished it when I finished chapter twenty, when my right eye turned purple. Oh no, not again. I was focusing on trying to get my eye under control, I didn't notice that someone was reading my book over my shoulder.

"So does the main character actually die or is that just something to draw the readers attention." A British voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around, forgetting about my eye, to see a man with bright blue eyes.

"Heterochromia, a mutation, a very groovy-" I cut him off. It was obviously a seduction technique.

"I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed I do not have heterochromia. And the character actually does die, which is crazy." I glance down at my book and the purple goes away then look back up. He looks at me then does a double take.

"Interesting. You are special." He gives me a wide smirk and I swear that he looks excited. 'Charles Xavier' his voice says in my head. What the fu&%! I give him a surprised look. He's a mutant as well.

"(Full Name)" A girl about my age with blonde hair walks over to us.

"Do I have to buy my own drink? Again." I'm guessing he does this often.

"I'm sorry, two cola's and a bourbon please. (F/N) was just telling me about her mutated genes. (F/N) this is my sister Raven, Raven this is (F/N)." I look Raven in the eye and her eyes flash gold!

"Frick!" I jump and almost trip but Charles caught me. Once I calmed down, I take a sip of my cola and look at them again.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private so we can discuss genetics. Where are you staying?" Charles asks me.

"In some old, fucked up motel a few blocks from here." I answer honestly.

"Well that just won't do. Raven, how do you feel about (F/N) spending the night with us? Or better yet, staying permanently." Charles turned towards Raven and she smiled.

"It would be nice to have a girl around that you won't constantly flirt with by talking about genes." Raven grabbed my right hand and all but dragged me out of the bar with Charles trailing behind. By the time I fully processed what was happening I had already checked out of the motel and was standing in my own room at Charles and Ravens house. I put my backpack by the bed and unpacked my books on the bookshelf that was in my room. 'I could get used to this' I thought to myself. 

"I'm glad your comfortable." I whirled around to look at Charles who was leaning against my doorway. He walked further into my room and sat on the foot of the bed.

"You know, it's rude to read peoples minds without asking." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Would you like to go to my study to continue our conversation about our mutations?" 

"I would be delighted." I imitated his accent almost perfectly. He stood and we made our way to his study in an comfortable silence. Once there we sat on the couch together, then Raven walked in with a robe on and she was blue with red hair and gold eyes! I was startled to say the least.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We should have explained this. (F/N), this is Raven's true form. Her mutation gives her the ability to copy other peoples appearances to an exact detail, along with making a form of her own." Charles explained once he saw my startled look.

"Oh! Well that's pretty cool!"

"Really? You don't think I look weird or scary?" Raven asked surprised by my reaction.

"Of course not! I personally love how you look. You look beautiful Raven. Just the way you are." Raven smiled a large smile then hugged me before making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"So, tell me what you can do with your mutation." Charles turned his attention back to me.

"Well I can throw purple energy balls, make force fields, any attack that is like, pure energy doesn't affect me but a gunshot can still hurt me, and I'm basically a never ending energy source. Check this out." I picked up a stray light bulb and focused my power into my hand, the light bulb lit up with a bright glow.

"That is amazing! I only really read minds, manipulate minds, communicate with minds, anything to do with the mind really."

"Only? That's a lot of stuff!" Raven walked over and sat on the other side of Charles and we all cuddled together. I yawned and saw that Raven was getting similarly tired.

"I'm tired. Read to us?" Raven asked while Charles grabbed a book from the side table.

"I can't. You know I have to study for my thesis tomorrow."

"Please! We're already pretty tired, so we'll just nod right off after two sentences." I begged. I was feeling to tired to move right now and go back to my room. Plus, Raven and Charles were pretty warm and comfy.

"Alright." Charles started to read from the book about mutated genes while Raven and I just fell asleep right away.


	2. The Metal Man

Reader Pov

I walked out of the university with Charles and Raven while they were trying to not get wet by squeezing under an umbrella. I myself never really minded the rain.

"So, how does it feel to be a professor?" Raven asked Charles who cringed at the tittle.

"Please don't call me that. You don't actually get to be called a professor until you have a teaching position." He replied.

"We know. But it suits you" I reply.

"Don't say that. Do say, let's go have a drink." What's up with this guy and bars I wonder.

"Let's go have a drink" Raven gives him.

"Wonderful" he says with a smile. I roll my (E/C) eyes at him but continue walking next to them anyways.

*****  
"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" Was shouted all through out the bar as Charles drank from a long glass filled with alchohol. 

"Yeah!" He shouted as he finished the drink. Cheering was heard as he climbed down towards where Raven and I stood clapping for him.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Raven says as she gives him a hug.

"Yes, I'm so proud of the man I live with getting drunk" I give him a hug anyways.

"Thank you. Now I need another drink and you two need more cola."

"I'll come with you." I started walking with him towards the bar but was stopped by a women with auburn hair.

"Congratulations professor" she says as she smiles at Charles.

"Thank you very much, it's much harder than It looks actually" he starts waving the glass tube around a bit.

"She means your presentation, you moron." I whack him lightly in the side.

"Oh, you were at my presentation, how nice of you, thank you very much" he says once again.

'You already said that, moron.' I think to myself.

'Oh shut it!' He says in my mind with annoyance even though he still smiles at the woman.

"Moira McTaggert" she shakes his hand.

"Charles Xavier. This is my sisters friend, (Full Name)" Charles introduces us. 

"Do you have a minute?" She asks.

"For a pretty being with the mutated MCR1 gene, I have five. (Y/N) do you mind going and waiting with Raven" he asks me. I smile shake my head and walk back towards Raven who is sitting at a table now. As I walk away I hear Charles say something about MCR1 and auburn hair.

"Aw! No cola! Is Charles trying to flirt with another girl by talking about mutation? You know not every girl is interested in mutated genes" Raven starts complaining about Charles' flirting technique.

"True, it didn't work on me" I say and was about to say more when Charles and Moira walks up.

"Girls, get your coats, we're leaving" he says with a very serious face that is much different than the one I saw a few minutes ago. 

"Why?" Raven questions.

"I'll explain on the way." We leave an jump into Moira's car with Raven and I in the back and Charles in the front with Moira driving.

*****

"The advents of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process. Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much" what's up with Charles and saying thank you very much!

"Mctaggert, you think that one crack pot scientist is gonna make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men? You just bought yourself a one way ticket to the typing pool. This meeting is over" man I hate this guy! Agent Mctaggert started to stand by Charles told her to sit back down.

"Please sit down, agent Mctaggert. I didn't really expect you to believe me. Given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie their serving at the commencary. It's apple pecan. I haven't been entirely honest with you love and I'm sorry. You see, one of the spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is I can read your mind" jeez Charles, your gonna fry their brains.

"I've seen this in a magic show before. Are you gonna ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?" Another man said. Are all agents this freaking stuck up!? But Moira is awesome.

"No agent Stralker. Although I could ask you about your son William you were thinking about which is very nice, but I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles that America is currently placing in Turkey" congratulations Charles I think you just made it look like we're spies!

"He's a god damn spy. You brought a god damn spy!" I knew it! The man started picking up a telephone while the room was thrown into chaos. Raven and I made eye contact and I nodded. She quickly stood up and changed into one of the agents in the room then changed back into her natural form.

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles stated sarcastically. I heard the man in the back mutter 'best I've ever seen.' 

"I want them out of here. And locked down until I can figure out what to do." He ordered in a calmer tone which still scared me.

"My facilities off site. I'll take them" the man in the back said.

*****  


"I've always known that people like you were out there. I've been the laughing stalk of this agency for years but I knew it! Your gonna love my facility. I-" Charles cut the man off.

"That's gonna have to wait."

"Why?"

"Agent Mctaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't move now, apparently we're going to lose him." He explained.

"What" he asks dumbly.

"Not only can he read minds-"

"But he can communicate with them as well." I finished Ravens sentence as we got in the back seats of Moira's car once she pulled up.

"Moira and I just had a lovely conversation" Charles leaned against the car with one hand.

"Yes we did" Moira says when Agent looks to her for confirmation. 

"That is incredible. But I can not take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs."

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?" Charles asks the man and put two fingers to his temple when he said okay, he then said: "Get in the car."

"Good idea" he said then got in the back of the car with me and Raven while Charles got the passenger seat.

*****  


I stood next to Charles, Moira, and Agent on the ship and watched as three rafts departed from the ship to storm Shaw's ship. Raven decided to stay on land because she gets sea sick.

"I've lost Shaw" Charles suddenly claims. "I've lo- I've lost Shaw. There's something blocking. This has never happened to me before. I think there's someone like me on that ship."

"Like you?" Moira questions.

"I'm sorry a telepath. This is incredible I can actually feel her inside my mind. I'm very sorry but I don't think I'm going to be much help to you tonight. Your on your own." 

'Great, there goes our greatest weapon.' I thought to myself.

'Don't worry (Y/N), we still have you.' Charles told me through my mind.

'Do you always listen to my thoughts?'

'Well, it's hard not to considering your thoughts are louder than others.' I watched as a man in a white suit created two tornadoes and sent them after our rafts.

"Jesus" Moira whispered.

"(Y/N)!" Charles shouted.

"On it!" My eyes turned purple as I focus my power and creative force field around the rafts. Once the tornadoes bounced off my force fields I had to stop supporting them for they used too much power. I would have fallen if not for Charles who caught me.

"Nice job love. Let's get you below deck" he lead me down the stairs but stopped when he put two fingers to his temple and winced.

"There's someone else out there." He lead me back up to the top deck and pointed out to an anchor and chain floating. We watched as the chain and anchor shredded apart the ship right through the middle when suddenly it went limp against the ship. Suddenly I saw a submarine and a man with some kind of hold on it being dragged behind it.

"Let it go! You have to let it go! You have to get help there is someone in the water we have to help him. Let it go! You have to let it go!" I rolled my eyes when Charles ran across the boat and jumped into the water. I hopped into a raft that was attached To the side of the ship and was ready to be lowered into the water. I frantically search the water for a sign of Charles.

"We're here!" I looked over to where I heard the shout and saw Charles and the other man.

"Hey guys! Over here!" I smiled and waved to them. I waited till they swam over to the raft and helped pull them up.

"So, Charles, who is this?" I asked them once we got on the boat.

"Erik Lensherr. I manipulate metal." Okay then.

"I'm (Full Name). I am basically energy but I can still be harmed by things with low energy. Like bullets, swords, that sort of stuff."

"Interesting."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Those force fields really took it out of me. Goodnight boys!" I walked back to my room and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.


	3. Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you meet all the original X-Men and get to know them a bit. Before I was watching the movie while doing this and now I'm going to write it with as little reference to the movie as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havn't updated in a while! I was swamped with school but now I'm in summer break so expect more updates from me. :D

(Y/N) Pov

I woke up later that night to get a glass of water from.... somewhere. I got up and slipped out of my room and down the hall as silently as I could. I found a small kitchen farther down the hall. Only problem was that Charles and that Erik fellow were having a conversation and I didn't want to interupt. Oh well. I walked into the kitchen without a second thought. They immeadiatly looked at me and stopped the conversation.

"Don't mind me. I was just getting something to drink and a quick little snack." They just stared at me which was super creapy.

"Couldn't sleep myself. What about you boys? Keep thinking about what's to come. Maybe Shaw will suceed in starting world war three or maybe we'll all live hapily ever after and run off into the sunset at the end of this." I got a chuckle out of Charles and a smirk out of Erik. 

"No (Y/N), we were just talking about what we're gonna do after all this is over. Erik believes that he will be going his seperate way while I believe we should all stick together after this." I opened the fridge and got out some fruit and pulled down a glass from a cuboard then got some ice and water. I put them on the counter they were leaning on and offered them some of the strawberries after taking a bite out of one myself. Charles took one but Erik said no. 

"Mmm. I think I'll just take all these to my room. Anybody asks, I had nothing to do with these going missing." I smiled and left the room to return to my chambers. Once I finished my snack and water, I went to sleep. 

Charles Xavier Pov 

Once she left, Erik turned back to me. "So who else do you know has mutations like you and me?" He asked. 

"Not many. There's my sister Raven, she can transform into anyone she sees and has a form of her own, her natural form is blue by the way. Then you've met (Y/N), she is basically the embodiment of energy. She can throw energy balls, make force fields as you've witnesses tonight, she can control energy, um, what else did she describe? Oh, most energy forms won't hurt her, but as she told you, gunshots and swords will. That's all the mutants I know really." 

"That's more than I've ever met." They chuckled before Charles looked at the clock on the wall. 

"It's late, and we'll be docking early in the morning, we better get to bed." They parted ways to go to their bedrooms. 

~Timeskip~ 

(Y/N) Pov The next day, we pulled up to the covert government building, whatever it was, and got out of the car. We had met up with Raven earlier in the day and had driven here for who knows how long. I was asleep most of the time. 

"Welcome to my facility." Agent stopped in front of the car. "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers to military defense." We walked toward the entrance, with me standing by Charles and Raven. 

"Or offense." I rolled my eyes at Erik. Always taking the violent path. I could see that already. 

"This guy, Shaw, Shmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians." Surprise surprise! Not. "We might need your help to stop him." 

"Marvelous," Seriously Charles. He just said that we might be taking part, in battleing a war and he says 'marvelous'. "So we are to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles turned to look back at Raven and I before turning back to Agent. 

"Something like that." On our 'tour' of the building, we stopped to admire a model of some advanced aircraft. 

"It's super sonic. Most advanced plane ever built. Should see it in real life. It's incredible." A young boy in a science coat walked up to us. 

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers." Before Agent could even finish his sentence, Charles was already walking up to him to shake his hand. 

"How wonderful. Another mutant, already here. Why didn't you say?" I mentaly face palmed at Charles ignorance. 

"Say what?" Agent asks dumbly. 

"Because you don't know. I am so, so terrible sorry." Agent walks up to Hank as Charles apologizes. 

"Hank?" 

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell." He sheepishly looks to the ground then back at Agent. 

"So your mutation is what?" Raven jumps into the conversation so I take that as my 'Okay' to talk. 

"Your super smart?" We walk up to stand behind the two. He keeps eyeing Raven! He likes her! 

"I'd say. Hank here graduated from Harvard at the age of fifteen." Charles doesn't seem to notice that he's staring at Raven. 

"I wish that's all it was." He's still staring at Raven! Oh My God this is so cute! I don't know how I manage a normal smile! 

"Your among friends now Hank. You can show off." Charles glances at Hanks feet for a split second. Hank takes off his shoes and socks to show two hands instead of feet. We all smile and give laughs of amazment. Except Erik of course. Who is still standing by the railing. 

"Splendid." Charles chuckles. When he sees that no one is judging him in a bad way, specifically Raven, he gestures for us to move with a quick sorry while he moves underneath the model before jumping, doing a flip, and attaching his feet to the front of the model and hanging upside down! We all laugh at how amazingly weird and impressive he is. 

"Tada!" He says more for Raven than for us. Raven walks up to his upside down form. 

"Your amazing." She mutters. 

"Really?" She just smiles and he smiles back! These two are just so adorable! Agent then takes us to our rooms while Hank gets back to work after putting his shoes and socks on. 

~Timeskip~ (sorry! just following the outline of the movie. Mostly.) 

I was getting ready for the day then next morning, I had on a electric blue short sleeves shirt on and blue faded skinny jeans with my hair in a braid, when Raven came into my room. 

"Come on! We're getting ready to start recruiting more mutants! Grab your boots and lets go!" I hurriedly put on my brown leather boots before following her out into the hall. We raced each other outside and over to Charles, Erik, and Hank, who all stood under what looked like a giant golf ball. 

"How nice of you two to finally join us." Charles did his classic smirk. We all climbed up into the giant machine one by one. 

"I call it Cerebro." Que Charles chuckling. "As in spanish for brain." Hank then launched some lone sciencey explanation than I could barely understand while Charles got hooked up to the helmet with a bunch of wires sticking out of the top. 

"What an adorable little lab rat you make Charles." Erik walked over to where Charles stood to stand in front of him like where I was. 

"Don't ruin it for him Erik. He must be excited to be the one to find other people like us." I smacked Erik on the arm and gave him a stern look.

"I've beed a lab rat, know one when I see one." Hank came over to make sure that the helmet was all set up. 

"Ok. Great. Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asks an extremely dumb question. 

"Don't touch my hair." I chukle at the straight face that Charles has on his face as he says this. Everyone watches with baited breath as Hank flips swithches and turns dials to turn on the machine. The lights dim and the helmet starts to glow as the machine hums to life. As it turns a bright white he gasps at the brain rush and grabs the bars in front of him as his eyes shoot open. The machines starts to scribble and type. 

"It's working!" Hanks exclaims happily as I laugh in amazment. After a few minutes he shuts it down and we climb out of the dome, while I support him on the way out.

~Timeskip~ 

I didn't get to go with the guys on the first two recruitments but I did get to go with them to get the guy names Alex Summers. 

"What the hell does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers? Hope your not planning on putting him with others. First guy I've ever met who actually prefers solitary confinment." He opened the cell door and I saw a bunch of burn marks on the walls. No wonder he prefers to be alone. 

"Can I talk to him? I might be able to understand. Whole, masive energy overload power thing." I asked. They looked hesitant but evetually let me talk to him. They closed the door to let me have my privacy but I'm pretty sure Charles was somehow allowing him and Erik listen to our conversation. 

"Hi. I'm (Full Name)." 

"What do you want? I'm not going anywhere do don't even think about asking." Alex coldly stated. Harsh. 

"We just want your help. Listen, I understand you don't want to hurt people. I couldn't control my powers either and I hurt a lot of people. But I eventually got the hang of it. Can't control my eyes for the life of me though. So what I'm saying is, if you come with us, you'll be around people who actually understand you. Or, you can stay here, alone, surrounded by people who don't care about a single thing about you other than your name." He mulled it over a bit before nodding. 

"Excellent. Charles! If you would let us out of here please!" The door slid open and we left the prison and returned back to the base. I didn't get to go on any other recruitment trips but that meant I got to spend some time getting to know everyone. We were all sitting in a lounge room, drinking whatever and having small talk. 

"We should think of code names. We're government agenst now, we should have secret code names." Raven suddenly announce the idea. 

"I agree!" I raised my glass up in the air, not looking up from my book. 

"I wanna be called Mystique." Raven stated, no room for arguements. 

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean sarcastically said. 

"Well tough, I called it." She then turned into an exact copy of Sean. Everyone jumped back except for me. I decided to put my book down and actually pay attention. "Besides I am way more mysterious than you." She turned back to her normal human self as everyone clapped for her. 

"Darwin what about you?" "Well Darwins already a nickname and it kinda fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." He gets up and walks over to the small fish tank we have in the room. He dunks his head in and grows gills! He looks over to us with his mouth wide open. We start clapping while everyone has their wow moments. "Thank You. Thank you." He says as he gets out and shakes the water off. "What about you?" He points to Sean as he gets a towel to dry off. 

"I'm going to be... Banshee." He says after a little bit of thought. 

"Why do wanna be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asks him. 

"You might wanna cover your ears." He gets up and kneels before our row of glasses of drinks. He holds his breath as he looks to make sure we all did before whistleing and instead of hitting the drinks, he shatters the glass window. We all laugh and I give a sarcastic clap for him. "Your turn." He says to Angel with a chuckle. 

"My stage name was Angel. Sorta fits." She takes off her jacket and takes out her wings. 

"You can fly!" Ravens says with amazment. We all stare at her in wonder. 

"Uh huh! And um." She turns to the empty window and spits out a little ball of fire that hits a statue right on the head. We all laugh and I saw gross but laugh anyway. Angel puts her coat back on and turns to me. "What about you? What's your name?" 

"Well, first of all, since I wanna do something cool and not lame, do you think I'd get in trouble if someone found scorch marks in the room?" 

"Umm. Yeah. " Ravens says. 

"But I wanna see her do something cool!" Sean complains. 

"Alright I'll do something lame then do something cool outside." I walk over to the little kitchen area and get out some fruit and the blender. I put some fruit and ice in the machine along with milk before closing the lid and putting one hand on the lid while it holds the metal part of the plug and click to power button on the blender. Everyone either laughs or just smiles as I make a smoothie. 

"Anyone want some?" I drop the plug and the machine abruply stops before I pore the drink into seven glasses and pass them out. 

"Now for the real fun. Everyone if you please follow me outside I will show you something amazing." We all step out of the window and I gesture for them to stop right there while I go to stand by the statue. I raise one fist into the air and a blast of purple soars into the sky before it explodes into a flurry of purple lights and the light slowly fades out. Everyone is clapping and laughing as we go back ino the lounge. "Now, what would my name be?" I ask. 

"Spark! Your name would be Spark." Alex surprisingly says. 

"Alright, what about you?" I point to Hank as I sit down. 

"What about big foot?" Alex asks. 

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet. And uh, yours are kinda small." Raven defends him and then glances back at Hank. 

"Okay now, Alex what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin gestures for Alex to show them. 

"It's not um. I just can't um. I can't do it in here." He says quietly. 

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin points to the window. 

"Why don't you just do it out there?" I ask. Everyones saying come on and Darwin gets everyone to start chanting his name. He eventually gets up and everyone cheers for him. We follow him towards the window. 

"Get down when I tell you." Alex says and Sean mocks him by repeating it. Everyone lines up at the window as Alex gets ready but he notices that we have our heads sticking out of the window. "Get back." He gestures us back and we do stick our heads back in but stick them back out a moment later. "Get back!" He says but when none of us move he just mutters whatever and starts doing this hola hoop like motion and these two rings appear and circle his body but when he jerks his body forward they spring away from him and towards the statue, then evidently cuts it in half. Everyone starts to clap and say woah at how destructive and cool it was. He comes back in and Raven and I decide to call him Havok. Raven cranks up he music while I settle back down with my book. I'm so absorbed by it that I don't notice Moira, Charles, and Erik line up at the window. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Who destroyed the statue!?" I look up from my book to see Raven hop down from dancing on the couch, Angel hover to the ground from dancing while flying, Hank drop to the ground from dancing off of a ceiling light, Alex and Sean drop chair leg peices from hitting Darwin's rock turned skin which is now back to normal. 

"It was Alex." Hank snitches while everyone is having trouble not laughing. 

"No Havok. We have to call him Havok now. And we were thinking that you would be Professor X and you would be Magneto." She pointed to each one in turn. She's really isn't making this much better. 

"Exceptional." Erik walks off with Moira after that. 

"I expected more from you." Charles states before walking off. 

'Thank you for not making a mess as well.' Charles appears in my head.

'No probem. Sorry for not stopping them. They just got over excited about meeting people their own kind.'

'I suppose. Erik, Moira, and I will be gone for Russia tomorrow. Look after everyone for me.' I then feel his presence leave my mind.


	4. We Will Not Join You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw comes for a visit. They decide to train at Charles old home.

(Y/N) Pov

It was the night after the incident. Charles, Erik, and Moira had left after the incident last night in order to capture Shaw in Russia. Alex was beating Darwin at some arcade game while the rest of us were sitting on the couches. Sean, Hank, Raven and Angel were chatting while I was reading another book. We were all just sitting there when two agent walked up to the window and started making fun of us.

"Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town. Hey, come on honey, give us a little," he flapped his hands imitating wings and making some weird flapping noise, which honestly made him look like an idiot. "No? Come on, let's see the foot. Come on, how bout you princess? Sure you can't show us a few little sparks?" Hank got up and pressed a button on the wall so some green curtains covered the window then sat back down.

"Their just guys being stupid." Raven tried to comfort us. And I know it's just because they think we're freaks but at some point we were all the same. We still are just humans.

"Guys being stupid I can handle. Okay, I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather have a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these oness stare at me." I guess Angel still didn't get it. But I guess I would feel the same way. I should feel the same way. But most humans, I hope at least, should accept us.

"At us." Raven still tries to make it better. That's what I like about her. Always trying to help people. Suddenly we hear a bunch of thumps from outside. We all look at each other in confusion. Darwin, who was to foccused on his game to notice the guys, looks over to us.

"What was that?" He asks as his smile fades.

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right." He walks over to us with Alex close behind as I set down my book and we all get up to walk over to the window as Hank presses the button to move the curtains back to how they were. We look out the window, searching for the cause of the sound. We look up to find two floating figures.

"What is that?" Darwin asks us but none of us knows. As one figure disappears the other falls to the ground right in front of us with a sickening cunch as Raven screams. It's the Agent that allowed us to come here. Lights come on all through out the facility as more and more bodies fall to the ground. We back up as Raven, Angel, and I gasp as a body hits a glass over hang. About a dozen agents comes out into the court yard which is right in front of the window.

"Get back! Get back! Do not leave that room! We're under attack!" One of the agents pounds on the glass as the vanishing mutant appears at the center of the agents. We shout and point at him to look out. "SHOOT SHOOT!" Raven is close to tears by now and I'm just freaking out. I've seen a lot of violence but never with guns and mutants. They shoot at him as he vanishes again and we dive behind a couch. If I wasn't so panicked right now I would have created a force field but I am way to freaked out to think of anything. Bullets rain throught the glass as Darwin tries to protect us as much as he can. Evidently, the one who could have protected everyone from the bullets, gets a bullet in their leg. Which is of course me. And damn does it hurt! At my cry of pain, Darwin looks down with a look of worry and horror once he sees what happened. A burst of wind is heard from the other side of the room which has another window, yay! Seen through said window is a tornado tearing Cerebro apart. Our heads whip back to the other side of the room when we hear the red skinned man kill even more men.

"Stay here my ass! Let's go! Alex! Help (Y/N) get the hell out of here!" Dawin shouts as Alex picks me up and runs with me out of the room and into the hall. Down the hall we see a few agents with guns, and surprisingly, that's where we are going.

"Get back! Get back!" The agents stop us from going down the hall. Darwin is trying to let us help when we see burst of light and start heading the other way as the agents start shooting. Raven is screaming and in tears by now. We run back into the room, me still in Alex's arms, and see that the tornado has torn Cerebro apart and is heading towards us. We spin the other way when we hear the sound of more men dying. The red man is killing off the few men who are still living. A body is flung into the room from the other side and all the girls scream, including me. I burry my head in Alex's chest because I don't want to see anymore. The last man is killed on the other side and the tornado has disappeard on the opposite one. A man comes through the empty window on both sides, one wearing a suit and has long hair and the other with red skin and a tail. Gunshots are heard from the door and we back up as Raven lets out a short scream.

"Wait! Wait! You want the mutants? Their right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're no thre-" the sound of one more death follows. I really need to rethink my position on this whole debate on whether humans will accept us or not. A man in a suit walks in with a helmet on his head that looks pretty stupid. His eyes study us until they fall on me.

"I thought I ordered the mutants not to be harmed." He looks to the red skinned man then to the man in the suit.

"Pure accident sir." The one in the suit replies.

"Where's the telepath?" The man in the helmet asks.

"Not here." The red skinned man answers.

"Too bad. At least I can take this silly thing off." And he does. He flips his head down and pulls the helmet off then flips his head back up and smooths out his hair. "Good evening. My names Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

"FREEZE!" A last standing agent is seem in the court yard.

"Azazel." The red skinned man, 'Azazel', disappears for a second, reappears behind the agent, kills him, then is back in the room. Shaw looks back to us and gives the man in the suit his helmet.

"My friends, there's a revolution coming, when mankind discovers who we are. What we can do. Each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved, or rise up to rule. Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us. So, you can stay, and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me. And live like kings. And queens." He extends his hand toward Angel. And she takes it. That sick son of a bitch walks away with Angel's hand placed in his.

"Angel." Raven calls for her.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean sounds offended and hurt. Which we all are.

"Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Angel sounds close to tears as Darwin stretches his hand out for hers but she walks away with Shaw, out the window and stands in line with his mutants.

"We have to do something." Raven states the obvious. Darwin starts to argue with Alex and they start pushing each other. 

"Stop. I'm coming with you." Darwin walks towards the window as Alex hands me off to Sean and walks to the center of the room. No. Shaw walks to greet him with a smirk/smile.

"Good choice. So tell me about your mutation."

"Well I adapt to survive." We spread out across the room as he talks. "So I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that." He gestures next to Angel and he walks towards her.

"Alex." He shouts. 

"Get down!" Alex shouts as Sean runs with me behind the couch and as extra protection I put a force feild around Darwin and Angel.

"Do it!" He shouts as he hugs Angel and pulls her behind him and rock forms on his skin. As the energy shoots out of his body, Shaw absorbs them with his hands and Angel steps out of the force field. That's the only flaw I have with them.

"Protecting your fellow mutants. That's a noble gesture. Feels good." I stand as Sean supports me. I still have my force field around Darwin so he's safe. Once he turns around and sees that he joins hands with his mutants and as he's leaving sends a small explosion my way.j I guess as reflex, Sean forgets that I'm shot and jumps out of the way and I barely move before the explosion hits the wall and I'm thrown to the ground a few feet away as my force field fades around Darwin. It was the blast itself that hurt me since it's all energy basically, it was the force of the impact against the ground. As my head hits the ground I hear Raven scream my name and everything fades to black.

~Timeskip~

Charles Pov

I get out of the car with Erik as we pull up to the now demolished building of the CIA's research building that we were staying at. Were. I rush over to where the boys are standing in a little herd around something and see us coming.

"Where are the girls?" I ask as soon as I run up to them. They step aside and I see Raven cradling (Y/N)'s head in her lap. (Y/N) has a bandage wrapped around her leg and is unconcious as Raven is in tears. I rush over to them and kneel next to (Y/N)'s head and stroke a peice of hair out of her face lovingly.

I never realized it till now but I care for (Y/N) more than anybody else. Different than the way I care about Raven though. Deffinetly different than the way I care about Raven. I'm pretty sure I've never felt the urge to kiss Raven. In the bar, when I saw her reading a book, I was sure that she was unique. Then I saw her diffent eyes. One eye was a deep purple while the other was a sparkling (E/C). She was lovely. She still is. Right now she reminds me of that fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. Now as she stirs back to conciosness I think she is still beautiful.

"Charles?" She blinked her eyes open and saw me.

"Yeah (Y/N). How are you feeling?" I know, stupid question for a man who just graduated from Oxford but I wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Feeling better." I stood up and looked at everyone. The boys had sat down while Moira, Erik and I stood.

"We've made arangment for all of you to be taken home imeadiatly." I announced and quickly scanned their reactions.

"We're not going home." Alex spat the word home out like it was poisoned.

"What?" I asked completely clueless.

"He's not going back to prison." Sean explained to me. Oh. Right. Prison.

"Angel left us and hundreds of people have died last night." Darwin was spaced out.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." I objected.

"Hundreds of people are dead Charles. And we didn't even know the majority of them. We could've protected them." Raven delared as she helped (Y/N) into a sitting position. I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"We can avenge them." Erik speaks up from beside me and Moira.

"Erik, a word please." I walk away a few yards with Erik and speak in hushed tones as he takes off his sunglasses.

"They're just kids." I accept the fact that they aren't ready for war.

"No, they were kids. Shaw has his army, we need ours." He explains. I look back at our little band of misfits and see a sister I've never seen before, a injured girl who could never look more confident, a saddened young scientest that is persistent to help people, a stoic face that has no place else to go than with us, a young face that is no longer childish and is now more muture, and a brotherly like face that wants to protect people.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?" I finally give in.

"Yeah." Alex has a hopeful tone in his voice as he straightens up slightly.

"Well we can't stay here." Every head turns toward Hank. "Even if they reopen the office, it's not safe. We've got no where to go."

"Yes we do." I nod. "(Y/N), do you think you'll be okay Love?" I asked her as she winced when she tries to stand on her own but sits back down.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine. Can someone just get me a uh, car battery?" Well that's a strange request.

"Why?" Raven and I ask at the same time.

"Well, uh, it's kinda hard to explain. Just get me a car battery and I'll show you and try to explain." I nod at her and ask Moira to get one. She says okay then runs off to get one. She comes back a few moments later and hands it off to (Y/N). She scans it for a moment before looking back at Moira with a raised eyebrow, which I thought was adorable.

"Do you have any cables?" Moira nods before running off again and coming back then handing them to her. She attaches one end of the cables to the battery and the other ends on each pointer finger on each hand. We watch on the batteries meter, as the energy drains from it.

"Uh, since I basically am energy, every few years I have to 'plug in' to an electricity source because I have used alot of energy and need to charge it back up." She brings her injured leg up into veiw an starts unwrapping it. "When I am injured, my skin is basically energy so when I am injured, I just have to 'recharge,' and I'm all healed." She finishes unwrapping her leg and we watch as the skin knitts itself back together. Hank gets up to inspect her now healed wound and deams it fully healed.

"Wow. This is more advance than possibly even Ravens DNA. Do you mind if I take a sample to study once we get to where ever we're going?" Hank asks her.

"No. I don't mind." She gets up and we all get into a van before driving off. Yup. Definetly love her.


End file.
